Present
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Nishinoya Yu menarik Tsukishima ke atap untuk mengklarifikasikan segalanya, Tapi ... TsukiNoya (AU)


Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jari jemari bertaut dalam kecanggungan. Sesekali matanya menjelajah lekuk wajah pemuda di depannya. Terus menerus menatap pemuda itu tanpa ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya obyek di depannya.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatian. Apapun kecuali sepasang mata di bawah kacamata yang menatap heran.

"Dengar!" katanya. Menatap pemuda itu malu-malu. "Bukan aku yang memberikanmu semua itu, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima terkekeh. Menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi gugup hanya untuk mengatakannya. Ayolah semua orang tahu, orang inilah yang memberikan semua hadiah itu. Demi tidak ingin di bilang stalker dia harus repot-repot membawa Tsukishima ke atap hanya untuk mengklarifikasi. Tsukishima ingin tertawa kakak kelasnya ini menarik sekali.

"Kalau kau lupa, Nishinoya-senpai." Nishinoya membeku. "Aku melihatmu meletakkan kotak berisi gelang di lokerku." Seketika wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Aku tidak melakukannya," sergahnya cepat-cepat. Kelewat cepat bahkan, sehingga membuat kebohongannya begitu ketara. "Kau pasti salah lihat."

Sebelah alis Tsukishima terangkat, "Aku yakin kacamataku menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar."

"Fatamorgana."

"Tidak ada fatamorgana yang sejelas itu," katanya sembari menyamarkan tawa dalam dengusan. "Tidak ada fatamorgana yang meninggalkan apa yang di perlihatkannya."

Nishinoya menatap lagi orang itu. Menatap Tsukishima yang menunduk menatapnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Sial. Nishinoya tidak dapat lagi mengelak.

Dia mengutuk kebiasaannya yang entah dimulai kapan. Kalau tidak salah saat dia mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Picisan. Iya. Nishinoya tahu. Tapi entah kenapa orang ini, menawan hatinya semenjak mata mereka beradu.

Entah sejak kapan dia mulai mencari tahu. Tetapi saat dia sadar banyak informasi yang dia dapat mengenai pemuda itu.

Namanya Tsukishima Kei. Adik kelasnya. Merupakan pemuda cerdas namum bicaranya pedas. Sedikit antisosial. Dan karena itulah Nishinoya tidak berani mendekat.

Awalnya hanya gantungan kunci yang tidak sengaja Nishinoya lihat di salah satu toko. Kemudian hari-hari berikutnya Nishinoya mulai memberikan sesuatu yang menurutnya cocok untuk cowo 189 cm itu.

Lagi-lagi.

Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan takkan terbongkar, sampai beberapa orang membicarakannya.

"Dia orang yang memberikan hadiah untuk Tsukishima kan?"

Hah? Sejak kapan semua ini terbongkar?

Nishinoya panik. Benar-benar panik sehingga tanpa berpikir dua kali dia menghampiri Tsukishima yang baru kembali dari acara makan siangnya dan menariknya ke atap.

Membuatnya dalam kondisi demikian. Membawanya dalam situasi dimana dia dan Tsukishima berdua, sementara Tsukishima mulai membeberkan kegiatan Nishinoya. Sial. Jadi orang ini sudah tahu?

Nishinoya berdecak, "Ya," katanya tak rela. "Kau benar, aku yang melakukannya."

Tanpa diduga Tsukishima malah tertawa keras. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak memberikannya secara langsung saja?"

Mata Nishinoya menatap hal lain. Apapun yang di atap sekolahnya. Bangku, kebun kecil, pagar, dan kelas olah raga di bawah sana. Tapi tidak dengan Tsukishima.

"Kau pikir kau akan mau menerima hadiah dari seorang laki-laki?" tanyanya.

Tsukishima mengangkat bahunya santai, "Aku mau jika itu kau."

Reflek Nishinoya langsung menatap Tsukishima yang menutup sebelah mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Nishinoya Yu tidak salah dengan bukan?

"Kalau kau bertanya apakah kau tidak salah dengar, ya. Kau tidak salah dengar," dengusnya sedikit kesal. "Sebenarnya aku tahu kau yang memberikan gantungan kunci itu. Saat kau memberikan yang lain aku ingin menegurmu, tapi lucu melihatmu mengendap-endap untuk memberikanku hadiah. Dan tanpa sadar aku selalu menunggu hadiahmu."

Tsukishima terdiam. Membiarkan Nishinoya mencerna apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Dan tanpa sadar aku menunggu hadiah darimu setiap hari," katanya. Tatapannya melembut mesku semburat merah muda masih tertempel di pipinya.

Yang kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Nishinoya yang semerah tomat, "tapi ... Aku yakin tidak ada yang melihat. Bagaimana-?"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Nishinoya," jawabnya. "Semenjak kita bertemu. Saat aku pertama kali melihat matamu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapmu."

Nishinoya semakin memanas. Tanpa sadar dia melangkah mundur ketika gugup dan salah tingkah menguasai hatinya. "K- kau juga."

"Ya," tegas Tsukishima. Meraih tangan Nishinoya menahannya agar tidak melangkah mundur lebih jauh lagi. "Aku selalu menyimpan hadiahmu dengan hati-hati. Sekarang saatnya aku membalas semuanya."

Nishinoya menatap tangannya yang di genggam Tsukishima. Kemudian wajah tampan Tsukishima yang begitu dekat dengannya. Membuka tutup mulutnya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Kau bersedia?" tanya Tsukishima setelah keduanya tertelan kesunyian.

Nishinoya menunduk. Untuk pertama kalinya mengutuk style rambut jabriknya sehingga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa itu pernyataan cinta.?" katanya. "Samar sekali."

Tsukishima mendengus, "Maaf saja. Aku tidak romantis."

Nishinoya menatap pot bunga dibelakang Tsukishima yang seolah jauh lebih menarik ketimbang mata Tsukishima yang menatap instens.

"A ... Kau harus membalas hadiah-hadiahku dengan baik."

Tsukishima tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil kakak kelasnya yang telah berganti status menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja."

END

Yaelah receh apalagi ini xD

Saya nggak bisa bikin fluffy(lagi) tapi belakang sering bikin karena merasa tertantang. Jadi maaf kalo menebar receh TsukiNoya. Lol

Terimakasih telah membaca.

Mind to Review?


End file.
